Little Talks
by StoriesWhispered
Summary: Set in Season 7 Ep. 2 The team is still at Rossi's when Emily has a breakdown. OneShot


Emily hadn't seen the signs but she should have. But she had just let the night continue on, her head pounding.

She was relieved when Spencer finally arrived, apologizing for being late and she pushed her splitting head aside once more.

It almost felt like home. But it couldn't last, Garcia made a comment of her sickly pallor but she quickly dismissed it. Distracting her with a question towards JJ about Henry, JJ thankfully had pictures.

She had been trying to catch her up of the 14 months that she had missed.

But she'd never make up more it. Nothing could fix it.

She was trying to push that thought aside when Spencer and JJ were making plans to set up a dinner with Henry. Henry had been asking for his godfather and his magic tricks. And in the midst of their conversation he said it. He wasn't trying to be cruel she knew. But he said it,

"I wished I hadn't missed so much those 10 weeks."

She snapped, all control was lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CMCMCMCM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was looking at pictures of his godson, wincing at himself and those ten weeks. He hoped he hadn't scared him. He remembered briefly his little hands patting him and telling him it was going to be ok. And shook it away. Averting his eyes from the picture he caught the moment where Emily slipped off the couch onto her knees.

Diving without thinking he was right in front of her in a half a second propping her up. She was awake but weak.

"Spencer," it was a horrible croak that came out of her mouth, he looked at him, her eyes unfocused and dim but she was speaking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" she was practically sobbing now, " I had to do it."

By now the sobbing Emily on her knees had gathered everyone's attention, but no one touched her, transfixed on the broken women.

"Who would explain to Jack that both his parents were dead, to Henry that his mom was never coming back" tears were leaking out now, "would Will take him back to New Orleans?"

Her head wanted to shake but instead it lolled from side to side.

"Kevin and Garcia sitting in a tree, they're going to make it, Spencer."

Garcia hand was outreached to her but didn't dare touch her. It seemed everyone had tears in their eyes but Emily kept talking in a voice so small and far away.

"She couldn't get shot again, not by my demons."

Garcia buried her face in her hands.

"Morgan, how would I look you mother in the face and tell her the two brave men in her life are gone, her biggest fear realized? Spencer, your mother? She'd never understand."

Small gasp seemed to escape her.

"I can take it."

He saw Morgan, Hotch and Rossi flinched at her words. They all remembered Cyrus.

By now Emily was slightly swaying. "Oh, Seaver, she's so young, full of promise, Swan's team she'll be better than great."

Grimacing, she mumbled something that sounded like family.

"Uncle Dave," she said, finally a smile on her face, "ten times the man Gideon ever was, you take care of them all and still care." Her face had gone deeper in the darkness at the mention of Gideon.

More mumbling of something along the lines of "just like him."

It was like she was almost done, "Declan," it came out as the smallest of whimpers, finally someone else spoke.

"He's safe." Hotch had spoken, he was on his knees scooting closer, watching her warily.

Emily's eyes flickered as if trying to find the voice inside the haze in her mind.

Her eyes finally settling on Hotch, her smile that was more of grimace.

"I know," it was as clear of voice as she had gotten, he saw Garcia sigh with relief.

But Spencer knew it wasn't over.

She pulled up her shirt, displaying her scarred skin, her nails dug into the flesh.

And then Emily found him, he hadn't realized he was on his knees in front of her. Her eyes were fevered but solely focused on him.

"Spencer, I would do it again, ten thousands of times, I would die for you."

Spencer was crying and finally reaching out to her. He barely heard her last words.

"I would die for all of you, you deserve to live."

They all saw her eyes roll to the back of her head and promptly fell into Spencer's waiting arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CMCMCMCMC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan was the first to come out the silence that followed, taking her gently from Spencer's arms. The man fell to the ground into the fetal position as soon as she was away. But Morgan had more important things to do at the moment. He carried her bridal style into one of Rossi's guest rooms, making sure she was comfortable, pulling down her shirt, hiding her scars and took off her shoes, tucking her in bed. Kissing her temple gently, he whispered, "You deserve to live, Princess."

When he walked out he found JJ on the floor with Reid's head on her lap, stroking his hair. Garcia was leaning into JJ's shoulder. Rossi and Hotch sat on the couch staring at the spot where Emily had her cathartic experience. Quietly discussing how long the doctor would be here.

"No ambulance?" Morgan's voice was too loud. All heads snapped to him and Garcia was stumbling into his arms, they both sank to their knees and he held her much like JJ held Reid.

"No," Reid's voice croaked, "she hates hospitals."

By the grim looks Rossi and Hotch wore it was clear that they had discussion while he was gone. He decided to update them even if no one asked.

"She's asleep, I noticed her wincing early, this must have been building for a while," they were all staring at him like he was painting a picture and they saw it come to life in their minds,

"Headaches," Rossi confirmed.

"Maybe a small panic attack," continued Hotch.

"She's been taking on too much for too long," JJ was shaking her head slightly. Tears left her eyes.

"The night was too much," Reid finally spoke, his voice was filled with disgust, "I pushed her to this."

He started pulling away from JJ, Morgan could see the self loathing in his eyes.

"Kid, this is not your fault." Rossi was speaking clearly but Morgan saw the words bounce off him.

"We were all mad at her," She holds it in too tight. Morgan thought.

Reid just fell back into JJ, too weak to fight the words.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CMCMCMCMCM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotch sighed as he watched the pain in his teams faces. The night had certainly brought everyone together. He rubbed his temples as he let the her words wash over him.

Emily Prentiss was the most wonderful person he had ever met. He remembered the night that Rossi had toasted her and Haley. Women were really the strong ones. Who truly would sacrifice everything.

He suddenly remembered the time she had resigned the BAU to not play politics. Her not even blinking when Reid came after her when he had his drug problem. And the girl she was willing to adopt just so she wouldn't go into the system. Her unfailing compassion a list of victims flashed by, the prostitutes of D.C., Jane the poor women forever scarred by Frank, Katie Jacobs, Johnny McHale, the Angel Maker... then as quickly as they came they disappeared.

Hotch shook his head and realizes that Rossi that was pulling him out of his montage of incredibly brave acts she did for strangers. How could she not give up everything for the people she truly knew and loved?

He saw the private doctor that Reid had dialed and stood up and took charge, leading him to the room he saw Morgan place her. She was still knocked out and he had a strange thought and hoped that she hadn't ruptured her ulcer or had an aneurysm. He quickly ran down everything he knew about Emily, which was quite a lot. The doctor was calm as he took in the information, silently assessing her blood pressure to her temperature.

He stood not sure what else to say finally deciding it was best to leave him to his patient.

He walked back to the exact scene he had left, nothing had changed except maybe Rossi's mood seemed to be more of recovery than anguish. He made his way into the kitchen to bring water to the team, finding a crate filled with water bottles in one of the pantries.

He was handing them out when the doctor came out again. Holding out his hands seeing the questions forming.

"She's fine," he said. "A little stressed, it seems she might have been having a small panic attack from what you described but it seems it has passed with no lasting harm." He was smiling softly.

"Her body is in perfect condition, what she mostly needs in rest, fluids and no stress." He said the last word like a curse and he finally narrowed his eyes at Reid. Reid was nodding in perfect understanding it seemed. He suddenly remembered Julio Ruiz and the bad spirits sitting on Reid's head. Added a mental note to keep up with that.

He felt like he needed to say something maybe get everyone home, but the he remembered the hospital and knew it was no use. They wouldn't budge if he ordered them or sank to his knees and begged. They were staying here with her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CMCMCMCM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emily woke up to a pounding headache and in unfamiliar room. But with a quick glance realized she must still be at Rossi's as she took in the decor. Her mother would love it here, maybe she should ask him who his decorator was.

She finally noticed the two pills on the nightstand with a doctor's note and a prescription she'd have to fill. She felt the sudden guilt as she recalled why she had been laying in one of Rossi's bedrooms.

Oh man, she'd never be able to look at them in the eye again. But she had finally said all that needed to be said. She wondered if she could give them the letters she wrote to them in Paris. Sighing at the thought she dry swallowed the pills and tiptoed out of the room, grabbing her shoes on the way out.

She found them and smiled. Rossi and Hotch were vigilant and unsurprised by her quite entrance like they were expecting her to wake up and not rest thus requested by the doctors note clutched in her hand. Rossi at least seemed amused with a little twinkle in his eye, Hotch looked more defeated more than anything. Garcia was asleep in Morgan's arms who was looking at her with eyes that were on fire, so many emotions danced in those dark eyes. JJ it seemed was surrounded by Reid, Henry and Will. Reid was deep in sleep, holding little Henry who slept with his hand enveloped by Reid's' much bigger hand. JJ was sleeping her head on Will's shoulder who was looking at her with the same amusement as Rossi's.

"Hello chéri." He whispered and smiled as he stroked JJ's hair.

Emily had to smile back, that's why JJ had to stay alive. That love, that man, that child and Reid who was part of that family like he was JJ's long lost brother. Will wasn't there for her crazed moment but he seemed to understand perfectly what she meant.

"Thank you, for bringing Uncle Spence back. Henry did not think daddy was very good at magic." Emily laughed and the sleeping people seemed to start rousing from sleep.

She caught something in Morgan's eye but it was gone the next second and Garcia was slowly opening her eyes. JJ was snuggling closer to Will and Reid was staring at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen, he clutched Henry like a lifeline.

"I'm sorry" they both said it at the same time. She laughed and he watched but didn't crack a smile.

"Come on Reid," She dropped down to the floor and crawled over to him. He was inspecting her, she noticed and inwardly smiled but she felt fine and was unhurt she didn't even feel the headache anymore and she didn't have nails to dig into her flesh, she had merely pinched her stomach.

"I would be mad too, but you have to see, you are worth so much more than me. So much more ahead of you."

Shaking his head, "I could live one thousand years and never amount to half of you, Emily."

"You got that right," Rossi joked from the back and they both whipped their heads to him and his fatherly smile.

"You're all crazy, crimefighters," Garcia, even half awake bubbling over, "You all are super special and incomparable because you are all amazing."

"I couldn't have said it better myself, PG." JJ fully awake said.

"Although, someone should be sleeping" Hotch said with a wry smile.

"You guys weren't" she quipped back clutching Reid's hands.

"I offered them beds but they weren't tired," Rossi's smirk was evident even if she didn't see it.

She was sure that they could all have their own rooms in this house.

"I think it's safe to say that no one was leaving, Princess." Morgan finally speaking, she looked at her partner.

"Where would my family go?"

"Nowhere fast." She smiled, finally feeling it.

She looked down at her hands entwined in Spencer's stroking his hand with a thumb. Reminding him of the compound, "I would do it again" echoed in both their minds.

And she always would.


End file.
